Just A Dream
by Angelv98
Summary: The only way to bring peace to her broken heart was to kill him. The last Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: Fighting for joint custody of Naruto. So far the lawyers think I'm crazy. :(**

**Just A Dream**

_Wake up Sakura._

Haruno Sakura stood there in her apartment, hearing Kakashi's words, and yet not hearing them at the same time. He was lying. Playing a joke on her or something. But she knew that was a lie. There was no way he would do something like that to her on an important day such as today.

Today, being her wedding day. But instead of going to the church to be married to Sasuke, she was going to his funeral.

Sasuke had said that he would be back today, whether he had killed Itachi or not. He kept that promise, but instead of killing Itachi, Itachi killed him, sending his back to Konoha as a corpse. So even though he made it back in time for their wedding, it was not the way he had meant, nor the way she wanted.

She walked into the church wearing her wedding dress, wanting Sasuke to see her in it. She slowly made her way down the aisle to the front of the room, staring straight ahead. The last thing she needed was to see everyone's pitying looks. She didn't want their pity. She didn't want anything from them.

Naruto gave the eulogy, and halfway through, began to cry. Kakashi was standing next to her, looking at the ground. She knew it was hard on the Jounin, for he probably felt that he hadn't done everything in his power to keep Sasuke from leaving to go after Itachi once more. When in reality, Sakura hadn't done enough to stop him, just like she hadn't done enough the first time. Trying not to appear weak, she wept silent tears.

How could he just die on her? This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it was one of the worst. It was like some horrible nightmare of hers was coming true, and she couldn't figure out how to get out of it.

_Wake up._

When the funeral was over, Tsunade walked up to her and handed her Sasuke's headband and katana. She clutched them to her chest and watched as they lowered his casket into the ground, still crying to herself.

It was all over. She would never become Uchiha Sakura. Never have kids. Would never get to watch as her black haired children became great ninjas like their father. Never get to grow old with Sasuke. In one instant, all her hopes for the future were destroyed.

As everyone left, she, Naruto, and Kakashi stayed behind. Eventually it was just Naruto and her, but the blonde left after a while, deciding to continue to morn at his apartment. And then she was alone. She was tired of being weak, tired of being left behind. And most of all, tired of being alone.

She wasn't supposed to be alone. That was the entire reason she was marrying Sasuke. Not only because she loved him, but she would never be alone, ever again. And neither would he. She found herself wishing that this was all a terrible dream once more, but knew that she was just kidding herself.

_Wake up!_

That night, after putting her wedding dress away and taking a shower, she put on her ninja gear and headband. Then she sat down at the desk in her room and took out a piece of paper and a pen, beginning to write a letter.

_To whoever finds this first,_

_You may think less of me for this decision, but at this point I don't care. I will finish this for him, for me. Since he was unable to get the closure he so desperately deserved, I will do it for him. It is the least I can do. Please do not worry, I will be back when I have succeeded in my mission. Do not send anyone to find me, or to bring me back. I will incapacitate them if necessary. I pray that you can forgive me when this is all over._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

She left the note on her pillow, knowing that it would be the first place anyone looked if she didn't answer the door. Sleeping was one of her favorite pastimes after all, and after a loss such as hers, people wouldn't expect her to be out and about so soon. Usually when she was upset she would try to sleep in an attempt to escape her problems in her dreams. But unlike in her dreams, which occasionally became nightmares, this was one nightmare she would never be able to wake up from.

With that taken care of, she jumped out her window and snuck out of the village, heading off into the night. There was only one thought going through her head as she leapt through the trees, the thought that would keep her going to the bitter end.

Uchiha Itachi must die.

* * *

**I bet you guys thought that I was talking about Sasuke being _the last Uchiha _huh? Well I wasn't! He he, me and my sneaky ways ;). **

**I know it was short, but just think of it as a Prologue. And don't forget to let me know what you think about it. If I get good feedback about this then I'll probably make it into a story. I already have an idea for it, but I don't want to take time out of my day to write something that people won't read soooooo...review! It makes me happy!**

**-Angelv**

**P.S.-This story was inspired by the song _Just A Dream_ by Carrie Underwood. She is one of my favorite singers :)**


End file.
